leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jun Fukuyama
Jun Fukuyama (Japanese: 福山 潤 Fukuyama Jun) is a Japanese seiyū for the Pokémon anime. Biography Fukuyama was born on November 26, 1978 in , , and became a seiyū and singer as an adult. Fukuyama started out voicing various characters of the day during the and . Later, he voiced for the spin-off series of Pokémon Generations. In the , Fukuyama gained his most notable role as Hau, one of 's rival. Fukuyama was once affiliated with Production Baobab before he switched to Black ship. He also won both Best Leading Actor and Overseas Fan's Award during the of 2007 and the of 2009, respectively. Pokémon roles * Hau * Dominick * Shamus * ( ) Other non-Pokémon roles Anime series * Masashi Saotome, Manticore Phantom ( ) * Akira Kamoi ( ) * Kōtarō Kobayashi ( ) * Taka ( ) * Harry ( ) * Airport Manager A ( ) * Kyūji Oda ( ) * Kendō Club Staff A ( ) * G ( ) * Tōru Kamiya ( ) * Shōta Sakamoto, AI, Hiroshi Kasuya ( ) * Tōga Tenkūji ( ) * Ian Nurse ( ) * Masahiko Shinkawa ( ) * Tweedledum ( ) * Hemaru, Mōja, Yakeatotsumutake Ninja, Foot Soldier and Young Samuari ( ) * Kazuya Takahashi ( ) * Alan ( ) * Crony ( ) * Haruto Sakaki ( ) * Juma D'Arves Arc ( ) * Tōrukamu ( ) * Susumu Oki ( ) * Ned, Gunman, Mamonburū ( ) * Masaki Maruo ( ) * Issei Tsubaki ( ) * Beetma ( ) * Kōsuke Sakiya ( ) * Āya, Narration, Ryūken Kishima ( ) * Searchman ( ) * Riku Tachibana ( ) * Viscount Albert d'Morcerf ( ) * Rick ( ) * Roshette Keith ( ) * Foot Soldier ( ) * Gilbert ( ) * Junna Tōno ( ) * Junia ( ) * Mizuiro Kojima, Yumichika Ayasegawa ( ) * Ains ( ) * Kiri Otōto ( ) * Anon ( ) * Kōhei Iwasaki ( ) * Yū Sakurakōji ( ) * Makoto Fujitani ( ) * Yūto Takeuchi ( ) * Beryl Jasper ( ) * Young Norb ( ) * Gill d'Ronfell ( ) * Kimihiro Watanuki ( ) * Takaaki Kōno ( ) * Kikunosuke Kagawa( ) * Yayoi Shioiri ( ) * Keita Kawahira ( ) * Chinran ( ) * Keita Itō ( ) * Keiichi Shimizu ( ) * ( ) * Toshitsugu Fujiwara ( ) * Kazuki Mutō ( ) * Zelman Clock ( ) * Tōru Kōno ( ) * ( ) * Kōsuke Izumi, Hiroyuki Oda ( ) * Mel ( ) * Tatsuya Serizawa ( ) * Akira Hiiragi ( ) * Taigatei ( ) * Masayuki Nakajima ( ) * Chief Priest Pandora ( ) * Rikei ( ) * Puppet Butler ( ) * Malik Ali Muhammad ( ) * Itsuki Iba ( ) * Yukiya Ayase ( ) * Tokidoki Rikugō ( ) * Aidō Hanabusa ( ) * Kraft Lawrence ( ) * Hisataka Katō ( ) * Kei Takishima ( ) * Luca Angeloni ( ) * Grell Sutcliff ( ) * Rikuo ( ) * Kakeru Daichi ( ) * Haruki ( ) * Leopard ( ) * Carl Rosenthal ( ) * Maximilian ( ) * Vincent Nightray ( ) * Hakuren Oak ( ) * Gauche Suede/Noir ( ) * Kyōtarō Suga ( ) * Tama, Haruhiko ( ) * Dian/Andy ( ) * Gill Cowell Vespaland ( ) * Ryner Lute ( ) * Shinra Kishitani ( ) * Kimihiro Watanuki ( ) * Taro Sado ( ) * Rikuo Nura ( ) * Hayato Mikogami ( ) * Shindō Sugata ( ) * Azusa Kinose ( ) * Rin ( ) * Tsukumo Murasame ( ) * Sōta Takanashi ( ) * Yukio Okumura ( ) * Tegamaru Tanashi ( ) * Bundō Rokuro ( ) * Tōri Aoi ( ) * Hinata Kurenai ( ) * Olan ( ') * Nyatenshi ( ) * Gammon Sakanoue ( ) * Suguru Aizawa ( ) * Ei Sei ( ) * Liberta ( ) * Panda ( ) * Jirō Tanabe ( ) * Misaki Yata ( ) * Shimao Atsushi ( ) * Cassim ( ) * Togashi Yuuta ( ) * Mariandale ( ) * Kyuuseishu, Kiyotaka ( ) * Oshitari Kenya ( ) * Mori Masashi ( ) * Kyouji Itan ( ) * Manabu Kuchiki ( ) * Makoto Hanamiya ( ) * Kevin ( ) * Chou Fukumaru ( ) * Yukimasa Sagara ( ) * A-drei ( ) * Triken, Genjūrō ( ) * Ataru Kawahara ( ) * Birthday ( ) * King ( ) * ( ) * Kazuma ( ) * Naoto Takayama ( ) * Takumi ( ) * Karasuma Kyousuke ( ) * Masu Shinichirou ( ) * Raji Shenazard ( ) * ( ) * Ibushi Arima ( ) * Ichimatsu Matsuno ( ) * Namikoshi ( ) * Haruma Yamazaki ( ) * Kouki Ichinose ( ) * Kō Nakano ( ) * Teruteru Hanamura ( ) * Jitsui ( ) * ( ) * Kinako ( ) * Chon Chorizo ( ) * Takeshi Nishigōri ( ) * Ango Sakaguchi ( ) * Tactics Emperor ( ) * Break ( ) * Ayumi Kurose ( ) * Riku Suigin ( ) * Victo Putin ( ) * Finral Roulacase ( ) * ( ) * Toneri Ōtsutsuki ( ) Video game roles * ( ) * Various NPCs ( ) * ( ) * Feower ( ) * , Arsene, Persona Awakening ( ) * ( ) * Red Wine, Raindrop Cake (Food Fantasy) Dubbing roles * Fernando ( ) * Barry Allen / Flash ( ) * Ryan Evans ( ) * Greg Hannigan ( ) * Xiao Guang ( ) * Sanjay Patel ( ) * ( , and ) * Bobby Fischer ( ) * ( ) Discography Albums * 浪漫的世界31, lit. "Romantic World 31" (November 26, 2009) * Love Letters 2 〜パリ市ロマンチッ区, lit. "Love Letters 2 ~ Paris Romantic" (July 21, 2010) * 愛を歌う! (May 25, 2011) * Love Letters 3 ~祭りのくにで (May 22, 2013) * OWL (June 21 2017) * 福山潤・ひとりのBocchi Show (February 21, 2018) Singles * KEEP GOING ON! (February 15, 2017) External links * Twitter * Anime News Network * canime profile Fukuyama, Jun it:Jun Fukuyama ja:福山 潤 zh:福山 潤